Marvin and Tammi
by A Graton
Summary: Story Four of Pentagram Points.


**Marvin and Tammi**

Harry Potter was having the worst time of his life at work. Since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, things had become oddly chaotic at the Ministry, where he and his best friend Ron Weasley were employed. They were partners in the Law Enforcement sect and had to deal with stressful loads of paperwork due to the capture and surrender of Voldemort's supporters. This kept both men at the office until the wee hours of morning.

Hermione and Ginny Weasley were patient with their husbands. They understood the demands of the job. Actually, it gave Ginny free time to visit her sister-in-law and spend time with her niece Kaitlyn.

Hermione had so much free time that she decided to show Ginny what being a Muggle was like. It was very interesting to Ginny, and she couldn't wait to learn more and more. She, Hermione, and four-year-old Kaitlyn saw movies, went shopping at malls, listened to Muggle music on the radio, and sometimes even rode in horse drawn carriages. Ginny was having trouble taking it all in. Muggles really _were_ fascinating.

However, Ginny found that her favorite part of the Muggle world was the music. She was absolutely captivated by what she heard on the radio. She particularly loved what Hermione liked to affectionately call 'the oldies.'

Hermione had gotten her a Muggle stereo, which played tapes and compact discs. She had tons of them and loved to play around with her stereo. She had plenty of time to do that when Harry wasn't around.

But Harry was determined that night to get his work done. He had to get home and spend time with Ginny. He was gone so much he hardly remembered what she looked like. Smiling in spite of himself, he finished the last piece of paperwork and crammed all of it into the desk.

Ron looked up suddenly. "Are you leaving?"

"I have to get out of here, Ron," Harry complained. "I forgot my wife's name."

"Oh, shut up! You know it's Ginny," he responded distractedly.

"You need to get out of here too, mate," Harry said, removing Ron's cloak from the edge of his chair and throwing it on top of his head.

Ron shrugged it off absently. "This is an important report…"

"What about your wife? What about your daughter?"

Ron blinked. "I have a daughter?"

Harry smiled. "Are you coming with me, or what?"

His best friend smiled, pulling his cloak on. "Yes. And I'm taking a day off."

"That's the spirit."

"Let me tell Hermione first," he said, walking out of the office into the lounge, no doubt going to let her know via Mobile Floo. Harry took his glasses off and cleaned the smudges from the outside, waiting for Ron. Once the redhead reappeared out of the lounge, smiling brightly, he knew it was time to leave.

"I trust everything went well?" Harry asked, not being able to contain a grin.

"Yes. She's even going to let Kaitlyn stay up late so we can all spend some time together."

Harry beamed at Ron as they mounted their brooms and sped off into the night sky. "She'll tell Ginny we're on our way home, right?"

"Knowing my Hermione it's unquestionable."

Ginny was cooking herself the same thing she had been eating every night. Ever since Harry's work kept him late, she had cooked basic meals alone at the fire. She poured her soup into a bowl and walked into the living room. She set the bowl on the coffee table and retreated to her room to grab one of her CDs. However, a different sound distracted Ginny and she dashed back out.

"GINNY! GINNY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Ginny entered the living room and spotted Hermione's head floating in the flames. Hermione saw Ginny and beamed widely. "GUESS WHAT?"

"What? What happened? Is Kaitlyn okay? Is Ron all right?"

"Of course, of course! Everything's fine!" Hermione said. Ginny frowned in confusion.

"Well, then what's going on?"

"I just heard from Ron! You'll _never _believe this!"

"Why don't you just tell me before I have to hex it out of you?"

"Okay, okay. Ron said that Harry got frustrated tonight and just decided to come straight home. He convinced Ron to take a whole day off tomorrow. GINNY! A WHOLE DAY!"

Ginny's face lit up instantly. "Harry's coming home tonight? At nine? A decent hour? And then he's spending a whole day with me? Are you _serious_?"

"Absolutely. They should be home any minute. Just thought I should let you know. They've been taking a beating at work."

Ginny was only half listening at this point. The wheels in her head were turning and she was studying the CD in her hand. "Thanks for telling me, Hermione. I think Harry's going to enjoy his night off."

"And don't forget his day as well!" Hermione said, and with a flicker, she was gone.

Harry dismounted his broomstick outside the familiar and comfortable house he shared with his beautiful wife. He put the broom away and stepped into the house. Just as he was about to shout to Ginny that he was home, he heard a strange pounding coming from the living room. It sounded like music. And then a man's voice.

"_Listen, baby_," he heard and then he saw Ginny appear in the hallway. Harry jumped back a bit. She was mouthing the words. "_Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby_."

She began to dance around, her flaming red hair flowing behind her. This time it was a woman's voice. "_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far_." She danced up closer to Harry and mouthed, "_Don't worry, baby. Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry_."

And at this point, she started to go all out, waving her arms in the air according to the lyrics of the music. "_Cause, baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, babe_."

She smiled mischievously at Harry, getting close to him, grabbing him by his undone tie, and pulling him into the hallway with her, mouthing the words all the way. "_Remember the day I set you free? I told you you could always count on me, darling. From that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me someway, somehow._"

They had reached the living room and Harry watched Ginny in delight as she went all out, spinning around him. All he could do was watch her gorgeous ginger hair spin out behind her. "_Cause, baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, babe_."

At this point, all Harry could do was laugh. He watched his adorable wife spin around him. She got closer and pulled the tie off his neck, throwing it on the floor. She did a semi-seductive dance in front of him and sang the next words to the song. "_No winters cold can stop me, baby. No, no, baby, cause you are my own. If you're ever in trouble I'll be there on the double. Just send news for me, oh baby!_" She danced away from him, smiling all the while.

"_My love is alive, way down in my heart, although we are miles apart. If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double, just as fast as I can. Don't you know that there_," Ginny had begun to spin toward Harry and grabbed his hands, making him do the motions to the song. "_Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, babe_."

Harry's smile felt like it was going to split his face in two. He suddenly couldn't resist Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly. Tears had sprung to his eyes while the last words of the song rang in their ears.

He looked down into Ginny's wonderful brown eyes. She was crying. "I'm glad you're home," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

He whispered quietly into her ear, "I love you, J."


End file.
